


sharing hoodies (and sleepy kisses)

by rainynana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Feelings, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Kisses, flustered jisung, sleepy chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainynana/pseuds/rainynana
Summary: Chenle is cold and in need of affection. Jisung's hoodie and Jisung himself just happens to be there when he wakes up(i don't know what to tell you man it's chenle waking up in jisung's bed and craving kisses)





	sharing hoodies (and sleepy kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> hi once again i had a thought and just can't move on so this is 1600+ words of pure fluff. i love my little sons so much and it's been so long since i've written chensung so here you go

There’s a bird. It’s singing at first which is kind of nice but then it continuously increases its volume until it’s not so nice anymore. _Then_ it begins to peck at the window pane and now Chenle wants to throw a rock at it. But because he’s a _good_ person, he doesn’t. The bird can thank him later.

 

Instead, Chenle sits up from his paradise consisting of a warm bed, 6 pillows, 4 blankets and his favorite plushie. Yes, he’s 17 and no, that doesn’t mean he’s too old for sleeping with a plushie. _Sue_ him. Rubbing his eyes to get used to the insufferable bright light he pouts in agony. He wants to sleep for a bit longer but there’s no way with the sun tormenting him with its beams of white.  

 

Still with his eyes closed he blindly reaches for something warm (December is a _bitch_ ) to put over his thin T-Shirt and shorts. His hands makes contact with something soft and _warm_ and Chenle instantly pulls it over his head, basking in the warmth and smell of nostalgia that follows. A content smile spreads over his lips as he stretches before leaving the bed.

 

Padding out of the room, still rubbing his eyes with a frown on his lips (his legs were still cold dammit) his nose feels with the comforting smell of newly brewed coffee. A smile spreads across his lips but its quickly wiped off when he almost walks into a counter. He stops with a confused gasp and rubs the spot where he was hit. He has gone this exact path countless of times and there’s not supposed to be a counter here…

 

“Hey sleepyhead you finally awake?”

 

Or a Jisung…

 

Oh, that’s right he fell asleep in Jisung’s bed again.

 

“Yeah... Hey, why is it so cold in your house I’m freezing” Chenle whines while wrapping his arms around himself, waiting for Jisung’s distracted snort of amusement, but it never comes. When Chenle finally cracks his eyes open Jisung is staring at him, ears bright red and cheeks a light tint of pink.

 

Jisung’s brain is going into overdrive. Chenle is wearing his hoodie. It’s been a long time since that has happened and he’s suddenly struck by how much Chenle has grown. Back in middle school Jisung’s hoodies reached past the older’s mid thigh, now they just reach a bit under his hips. They’re still big enough to give him adorable floppy sweater paws though and combined with the shiny pout adorning Chenle’s lips, Jisung’s heart skips frighteningly many times in his chest.

 

Chenle stares back at the younger, waiting for him to say something until he realizes that it won’t happen any time soon. Chenle isn’t stupid nor oblivious (like some older friends. He won’t mention any names but they may or may not rhyme with Cark). He’s well aware of the feelings he possesses for the younger and the fact that they are not purely platonic. He’s also well aware of the fact that Jisung has quite a few moments like this particular one, supporting the hypothesis that he’s in the same boat as Chenle. The thing is though, more than ten years of friendship is scary to put in jeopardy with feelings so neither of them has ever brought it up. However, physical affection, a bit _too_ intimate to be seen as merely platonic? No problem there.

 

He continues his trek into Jisung’s living room, eyes flickering to the cup on the coffee table with steam emitting from it. Jisung probably made that for him like he usually does whenever Chenle passes out in his house which makes Chenle feel a little bit warmer at the thought. He then keeps his eyes trained on the younger whose eyes continues to scan Chenle up and down. Chenle almost tells him _yes, I’m wearing your hoodie you dork_ but continues with his plan. He keeps padding forward until his face hits the soft material of Jisung’s sweater-clad chest, sneaking his arms up to wrap them around his best friends neck. He scowls on the inside at how he has to slightly tip toe to comfortably rest his face in the crook of the other's neck, what are his parents feeding this kid like will he ever stop growing?

 

After a few seconds Jisung’s arms finally wrap around Chenle and a small triumphant smile spreads across the older’s lips and he nuzzles further into the welcoming warmth of Jisung.  

 

“I’m sleepy Sungie” He mumbles, head tilting to gaze at his friends mix of sharp features such as his jawline and those still infatuated with baby fat like his soft cheeks. Chenle loves to pinch them but doesn’t dare to do it too often anymore since Jisung’s new discovery of the advantages with height differences.  

 

Jisung’s answer is delayed but ultimately comes in the form of a forced hum of acknowledgement. Chenle pulls back, putting them face-to-face and threads his fingers into the youngers silver locks. He still remembers the day he managed to convince Jisung to let him do that to the younger on his parents bathroom floor. Chenle doesn’t know what Jisung was whining about, it turned out _great_.

 

“Sungie, I want kisses”

 

“Mhm”

 

Chenle pouts, widening his eyes in an attempt of gaining pity from the taller.

 

“Can you give me kisses?”

 

The next _“mhm”_ is sounding a tad more breathless and Jisung finally stops staring into the vacant air, instead meeting Chenle’s gaze. He looks nervous which makes Chenle’s tummy churn in anxiety, especially when nothing happens after several seconds.

 

“Jisung?”

 

The younger flinches slightly as if he’s been broken out of deep thought. His eyes dart slightly back and forth between Chenle’s eyes and his tongue shoots out to wet his lips.  

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

Jisung’s voice is wavering like the ocean. Chenle feels his heart in his throat but he can’t back down now. There’s no use for it anyways, he knows Jisung would never leave him. They’ve been together for so long they probably wouldn’t know what to do without the other. If Jisung was there, so was Chenle. That’s just how it worked and everyone knew that, Jisung better than anyone.

 

“I want kisses”

 

Jisung takes in a deep breath between his teeth, head stiffly moving up and down in a nod.

 

“Yeah. I heard you, I’m working on it”

 

Chenle snorts. A high-pitched one closer to the chaotic laugh he possessed back in middle school. He can’t help it, the nerves are getting to him and Jisung is being too much of an adorable dork.

 

Jisung releases a shaky breath, smelling of mint and winter before plush lips are touching his cheek softly. Chenle frowns.

 

“ _More_ Jisung”

 

Jisung’s breath stutters but he complies by moving upwards to press one to Chenle’s nose. The older scrunches it and let’s a giggle go past his lips. He can’t help it, the moment reminds him of their sleepover a couple of years ago when Chenle managed to persuade Jisung into sharing a bed and the younger had kissed his nose thinking that was something that counted as revenge. The shade of pink, the same color as a peony the younger had turned when Chenle told him just that was still engraved into his mind.

 

“ _Mooooooore_ ”

 

Jisung’s hands twist into the fabric of _his_ hoodie but he complies, always doing whatever Chenle asks him to. Chenle doesn’t know what he’s doing for Jisung to be so pliant but he guesses he’s exactly the same. Lips ghost over his skin before they press to his forehead, the action so affectionate Chenle quite literally feels the butterflies in his tummy trying to fight their way up through his chest and throat, about to spill the words he’s been trying to stop himself from saying. But the words are coming and the only way to stop them is to let other ones take their place.

 

“Kiss me Sungie”

 

Jisung pulls further back to get a good look at Chenle’s face, the action too intense for Chenle to be able to handle it so he puckers his lips, tugging impatiently at Jisung’s locks to stop him from scrutinizing him any longer.  

 

“Chenle are you su-“

 

“Yes”

 

The seconds that follow are quiet and a lot more tension filled than Chenle anticipated. The drowsiness is long gone, in fact Chenle feels like he’s on a sugar high with how his veins are buzzing with anticipation.

 

In the middle of Chenle’s train of thought there’s suddenly lips against his. They’re there for a split second then Chenle’s lips are cold again. They return shortly after, this time with a bit more determination and Chenle’s completely frozen. He didn’t anticipate ever getting this far and now he has no idea what to do. Thankfully his body seems to be working on autopilot as he can feel his lips kissing Jisung back, feet back on their tippy toes and chest pressing against Jisung. It’s short and sweet, mere presses of lips over and over again making Chenle’s head spin and his cheeks burn. When Jisung pulls back he snorts at how Chenle tries to follow after and the older’s cheeks are now definetly beat red. Licking his lips he meets Jisung’s eyes who for _some_ reason seems to have calmed down, the edges of a smile smearing across his lips. That is so unfair because Chenle is everything but calm right now.  

 

“Lele?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Chenle hates how breathless he sounds but his heart is beating erratically in his ears.

 

“Do you think this could be a thing?”

 

Jisung’s eyes are wide, gleaming with the excitement of a child.

 

“Absolutely” There’s no question Chenle has ever been more sure of the answer to.

 

“Like friends with kissing benefits”

 

“And cuddling”

 

Jisung snorts, pulling Chenle closer by the waist.

 

“Chenle, we cuddle _everyday_ ”

 

“And your point is…?”

 

Jisung smiles, broad enough to show his set of teeth and it’s too precious for Chenle so he pulls him down again to connect their lips. He’ll get his cuddles later when his heart has calmed down and Jisung isn’t being so cute. (Which to be fair probably won’t ever occur)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading uwu
> 
> right now i'm working on a longer story, like really long so if i don't have more epiphanies like this one i probably won't post anything until that one is finished because i refuse to post a chapter before i'm finished with the whole story. like its the worst thing when someone starts a story but doesn't finish it lmao 
> 
> my twitter for writing uwu; @/dreamyhyuckie


End file.
